


Pop Goes Punk Goes Pop

by SnoopDoggyDogg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, No Lions, Slow Burn, This is really cute, Tumblr Prompt, Youtuber AU, and involved ryou, but not sven, but you have to read to find out how, idk how to tag, it's complicated - Freeform, keith and shiro are related, lance is a music student, slowburn, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopDoggyDogg/pseuds/SnoopDoggyDogg
Summary: Lance is just a music student who stumbles across a YouTube Channel that changes his life. He starts a rivalry with this account over music preferences that eventually turns into pining for this mystery YouTuber. The internet ships him with this other singer and he doesn't know how he feels about it. This guy embodies the music he loathes, he can't possibly like the guy. That's just absurd. Right?Keith is just a college student who runs a Cover page on YouTube. Not really understanding this 'rivalry' this kid started, he decided to play along with it, only to catch feelings... hard. But he's confused. He also has feelings for a brunet barista who loves to dot the 'i' in his name with a heart. Does he go with his heart that is bonded with a YouTuber who may live in another country for all he knows? Or does he go with his brain which is telling him to go with the safe option, the option that seems to like him back., then option he dubbed 'cute barista' in his head.





	1. Prologue: Lance POV

**Author's Note:**

> Please, take note, none of this would be possible without the original prompt from : https://mualance.tumblr.com/  
> I'm so thankful they let me take their Punk goes Pop AU and turn it into this story. Make sure to check out their blog!  
> I plan on about 25 chapters, give or take a few.  
> Thanks for reading, and keep your eyes pealed for an update!

Lance looks down on his assignment sheet for his Enjoyment of Music class. Honestly, he doesn’t understand why he has to take the class. He enjoys music just fine without having to learn  _ how _ to do it. But, whatever. The class is simple enough, although this assignment definitely put a wrench in that simplicity. Why would they assign a paper in a class with enjoyment right in the title? That sucks all the enjoyment out of music, in Lance’s opinion. 

He looks back down at the assignment sheet given to him by his professor That guys a little barmy. He only goes by Coran, which Lance knows cannot be his real name, and he meticulously grooms his ginger moustache to perfection every day in class. His desk is lined with moustache waxes, combs, and barber scissors. Completely barmy. Which explains why he assigned such a bogus paper. The sheet read:  _ “For this assignment, I want you to broaden your horizons with music styles. I want to get you out of your comfort zone. Listen to genres you never had any interest in. Pay close attention to composition, instruments used, and the overall feeling the style gives you. Write a 10 page paper in MLA format about how you have come to appreciate this exotic style. I expect your best work. For this reason, the assignment will not be due until the end of the semester in place of a final examination. Samples of the music you used as inspiration will be given to me via USB memory stick at the date of the papers completion.” _

Ugh, this assignment seems like complete trash. How is he supposed to enjoy music that he doesn’t even like? That has to be impossible. What was Coran even thinking when he assigned this? Was he high or something? Lance didn’t think that was too far-fetched considering just how eccentric Coran is… 

Now, Lance considers himself a man of many genres but never in a million years would he listen to anything punk, metal, or God forbid,  _ emo-ish.  _ What would his poor mother think if she ever heard him listening to what she described as ‘devil music’. Thank God he never went through that emo-phase that lies its grubby paws on so many kids. He shudders just thinking about the horrid music. He just doesn’t understand how that perpetual whining counts as music. Music is supposed to make you feel good and light, not mopey and sad. 

But, he’s going to have to suck it the hell up if he wants to pass this course. This paper is worth 40% of his final grade. And Lance cannot afford to fail this class, it’s one of his major requirements. His mother would be so disappointed. They really don’t have the money to send him to university without the financial aid and music scholarship he received. This is his only shot, and he isn’t going to throw it all away over a stupid assignment. His siblings are looking up to him and if he fails this class, he also fails them in a way. What Lance may very well lack in motivation , he makes up for it with the desire to make his mother proud, and if that means subjecting himself to horrid music, so be it. 

So he sits down on his computer and decides to look around YouTube for some covers that catch his eye. He pops some Excedrin to combat the headache this is bound to cause.  After about 45 minutes of eye and ear-straining searching, he comes across a kind of ominous looking account. The thumbnail of the video is just a bright red screen, nothing special. The thing that catches his eye, however, is the title of the video. It’s called “Beyonce Goes Punk: Drunk in Love Cover”. 

Lance clicks it, because why the fuck not. And lo and behold it is the absolute worst shit he has ever heard. And what’s even worse, it seems like this cover artist is planning a whole Pop goes Punk series where he plans on tarnishing more of Lance’s favorite music inspirations. 

_ ‘How dare someone defile the queen of my whole existence with something as gross as punk rock?’ _ Lance cannot help but to think. His blood boils the more he thinks about how horrible it is to make pop music emo. It completely changes the happy, upbeat music to something that nobody with a happy disposition could ever like. 

He continues his search, listening to a plethora of punk music. Nothing he has listened to has affected him the same way that that one cover of Beyonce had. The horrid balled is tattooed onto his brain, etched there for eternity. If he’s going to do this assignment, he may as well immerse himself in something he totally and completely hates. And if that doesn’t work, he can always go back to trying to find some good in the SixFlags theme song like he originally planned if all else failed.  Vengaboys ‘We like to Party’ isn't  _ that  _ bad…  _ bah bum bum bum bum bah bah... _

Lance is playing the cover over and over trying to find something that he can write about, but nothing. Like… at all. He absolutely hates it. Why is there a resonating G-note on the piano before it starts? It’s so depressing sounding and it is a disgrace to Yonce fans everywhere. He has absolutely no clue what he can even say about this that is positive in any way, shape, or form. The only thing about it that doesn’t completely suck is the vocals of whoever is singing it. But what they’re singing just makes Lance want to hate that voice more than he actually does. 

He decides to look to the comments and see what the consensus is there and is completely and totally floored. People actually like this shit? Who could ever think this was any good? _ ‘How many emo kids are still out there? I thought they were a thing of the past and the only ones left are… like my age.’ _ ‘ _ Ugh, the G-note gets me every time’.  _ Are there inside jokes in the emo community?And then he goes to see just how popular this guy is.

Lance clicks on the username, Gaygane, and is completely shocked. This guy has a mass following. Like 2.4M subscribers. There has to be something good about the guys music if he can get this much of a following without even showing his face. But hell, he isn’t even that great. His voice is decent enough, but his style is complete shit in Lance’s sage opinion. All the other songs on his page are just emo/punk covers with that same plain red background. 

And then it hits him. It hits him like a ton of bricks. It hits him harder than that time Pidge threw their wrench at his head.  _ He should start a rival account.  _ Once he does this he can post a “Punk to Pop” playlist and one up this Gaygane guy. He’ll show him that nobody is allowed to mess with Queen Bey and get away with it. 

Lance gets so excited about this idea and starts to write down some of the details for the future of this page. He finally decides on his first song and looks at the time. 

_ ‘Shit, my shift starts in 10 minutes. My ass is gonna be grass if i don’t leave now,”  _ Lance realizes as he shuts his laptop and decides to tell Hunk all about his brilliant plan at work. 


	2. Lance's POV

Lance barely makes it behind the counter for his shift. They may not seem it, but Starbucks is super strict on the arrival time of their employees. Lance can’t afford to lose this job, it takes such a large burden off of his mother’s shoulders. Not that she would ever admit it. 

He slides over the counter, grabs his apron and places it on haphazardly, shoves his visor on backwards, and clocks in just as the clock hits 5pm.

 

“Lance, buddy, you’re aporn is crooked,” his roommate and best bud Hunk Garrett says as he straightens the green cloth that was hanging lopsided on Lance out.

 

“Thanks so much, I know you always got my back. How’s the pace been here so far?”

 

“Pretty slow, the forecast is calling for rain, so most people are choosing to stay in rather than walk all the way across campus for coffee,” Hunk explains as he hands Lance his nametag.

 

They end up falling into a slow pace of taking orders and making sure everything in the store is neat and in order. Lance longs for the busy hours, he lives for the fast paced days where time just flies and before he knows it he is closing up shop. Hunk however, is more than content to take this job slow and steady. His major as a mechanical engineer is hectic enough, anytime he can get to himself he’ll take. Despite this, when the pace quicken, him and Lance work like a well-oiled machine, weaving between each other to take orders. They are the most efficient front workers the store had ever seen, their friendship helping them understand each other in ways most employees never seem to be able to do. 

 

It seemed like today Hunk’s prediction held true. The place was pretty desolate, a few stragglers coming in now and there to get a quick pick-me-up or shelter from the torrential downpour. 

 

A few hours passed and when there was a half-hour left in their shift, Lance started to put chairs away and dust. And then, of course, a customer comes in from the monsoon that was happening outside of their shop. Lance tries not to be pissed about their presence completely soaking the floors he just mopped clean. One look at the kid and he could tell he just needed some shelter from the rain. His what could only be described to be mullet was soaked and clinging to his neck while the bangs stuck to his forehead. His clothes were soaked to the bone and he pulled out a couple soggy dollar bills while looking at the drinks on the board behind the counter. 

 

“I got this order, Hunk. Can you just maybe mop the floor where this particularly cute customer walked in?” Lance asked while wiggling an eyebrow at the student. “So… you look completely lost. I’m guessing not a big coffee person? And judging from your current state, I’m guessing you want something warm?”

 

“Yeah,” the guy answered, “you’re pretty good at that. Um… I’ll just have a tall hot chocolate.”

 

“Coming right up. Name please?”

 

“Uh… why?”

 

“Man, you never come to coffee shops. I need your name for the cup, clueless,” Lance said slightly exasperated while waving the empty cup around.

 

“Oh. Keith,” the man, Keith said, ducking his head out of embarrassment.

 

“Okay, Oh Keith. One tall hot chocolate coming right up,” Lance joked while writing down his name on the cup and filling it with the steaming liquid. 

 

“One tall hot chocolate for Oh Keith!” Lance exclaimed as he handed the proffered cup over to Keith. 

 

Glancing down, Keith noticed that the barista who was now officially dubbed in his head ‘cute barista’ dotted the ‘i’ in his name with a little heart and if that ain’t the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He offered a meek, “Thank you,” and then all but bolts from the shop.

 

Hunk turns to Lance, and says, “I wonder what’s got him in a hurry?” while wiping down the tables with an old yellow rag and a shady spray bottle of who-knows-what the manager of the store provides. 

 

The shop falls into a comfortable silence as the two of them melodically clean out blenders and coffee machines, a light jazz playing from the speakers to combat the white noise of the fluorescent lights. This continues for about another 25 minutes. By the time they’re done it’s time to lock up. They hang their aprons and visors, put their name tags in the bin, and run out of the shop as fast a humanly possible, trying their best to get out of the rain that just wouldn’t stop falling. 

 

It’s not until Lance is in the shower singing  _ ‘Love on Top’ _ that he remembers the whole assignment from Professor Croan and the brilliant plan he had to one-up that Gaygane kid on YouTube. After a quick rinse and repeat, Lance is turning off the shower. He all but bolts out of the hall’s shared bathroom and into their double yelling about emo kids and music and fame and for some reason the number 69. 

 

“Lance,” Hunk says looking up from the microcontroller he was tinkering with , “slow down, I can’t understand anything you’re saying. Take a few deep breaths and explain to me what emo songs have to do with sex positions?”

 

Once Lance took a minute to compose himself, Hunk continued, “Okay, now tell me  _ slowly  _ what you’re on about.”

 

Lance took one more breath, before explaining. “Well, Coran gave us this total BS project. It’s total bogus, man. He is having us do a whole report on music appreciati-”

 

“That doesn’t seem too bad. You love music. Almost as much as I love my trusty torque wrench.”

 

“Save all of your questions til the end, please and thank you. Well, anyways, we have to write a whole term paper on music appreciation of a genre that we totally hate, which means I have to mine on emo shit.”

 

As soon as Hunk heard just how dejected Lance sounded, he was off his bed and not-so-gently engulfed him in a hug. 

 

“Come on, Lance. It can’t be that bad,” Hunk said while stroking Lance’s hair, “Just make something up.”

 

“Hunk, I love you buddy, but I cannot BS this project. Coran knows me too well, he’d see right through it. I haven’t even gotten to the worst part, though. So, there I was, a depressed bean, scrolling through YouTube, when I saw it. The embodiment of everything evil in the world.  The guy takes pop songs and turns them into emo trash. He literally takes the most beautiful, happy, inspirational, and important songs to me and makes gross covers of them. I mean, his voice doesn't suck, but he is ruining my favorite songs. If he just put that talent to something better sounding and less depressing, I would probably enjoy the songs. He sounds hot, it’s just his style is revolting. I hate him. I listened to him for  _ hours  _ trying to find something good about the cover, but nothing. Then it hit me. I want to start a rival account. So hear me out, I’m going to do a rival account that takes punk songs and makes them into fucking pop bops. It’s going to be wild, and make him so jealous. I’ll just use a blue screen, he uses red, and then nobody will know it’s me. I bet he will be jealous when i get more followers and beat him at his own game.”

 

Lance was so passionate about the whole idea he had, Hunk couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s enthusiasm. He decided, however, that he owes it to Lance to be his voice of reason and give him an out before he dives into this project. 

 

“Lance,” he says softly, “buddy, that sounds like a great idea. But let’s think rationally about this. You’re a college student. You already have so much on your plate without adding this to the equation. This YouTube guy very well can be an adult who actually has the time to make videos.”

 

“Hunk, I appreciate the concern, but this is a crusade I must embark on with or without your support. This is more than just a problem, this is an abomination that must get a taste of his own medicine. He may not realize this, but Gaygane has declared war against Lance McClain!” Lance shouted, causing their neighbor to bang on their wall. He really was too loud for his own good. And dramatic. He stood up halfway through this whole rant, one foot on his desk chair, one hand on his narrow hips, the other straight up in the air, casting a shadow on his slightly curly brunette locks. It was a really pathetic superman pose, no doubt Lance thought of himself as the Blue Boyscout in that moment, planning on how to defeat his Luthor worthy opponent Gaygane with the power of Pop. 

 

Hunk couldn’t help but to laugh at his friend, his flamboyance being simultaneously a blessing and a curse. He may seldom get work done with Lance in a mood like this, but there is no other way he would want to procrastinate his ever-growing piles of class work. 

 

“Lance, you know I’m behind you no matter what, right? It’s too hard to be opposed to anything you do.”

 

“Great, that means you’ll totally be into helping me producing this video. I already have an idea on what I should be called. I have no clue how to computer though, so I’m gonna need your big, gorgeous head to help me with the whole YouTube uploading thing.”

 

“Lance, I think you’re forgetting something kinda important…” Hunk said uneasily, “Ya know, a song…”

 

“Oh ye of little faith, Hunk I’m coming out with the big guns. Think of the biggest emo ballad of all time. The anthem of all those emo kids that would make Gaygane’s skin crawl. That’s the song I’m going to fix.”

 

“Lance… if you are planning on using the song I think you’re planning on and this Gaygane guy finds you, he might actually kill you.”

 

“I know! That’s what makes it exciting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!


	3. Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was ass to format and edit,,, don't worry though, we'll get to some Keith POV very soon :)

YouTube

11:48PM: SharpShooter69 has uploaded to Punk Goes Pop playlist: MCR’s Welcome to the Black Parade Pop Edition

Video description: @Gaygane, I fucking dare you to touch Rihanna 

11:54 Views: 16 Comments: 7

 

Gaygane245: Omg @Gaygane, have you seen this! He totally is trying to challenge you! Don’t worry, nobody could be better than you

5 Likes 3 Dislikes

 

EmoTrash189: @Gaygane245 IDK, i mean,,, this guy is really good. @Gaygane, i think thsu guys gon giv u a run 4 ur $$$

6 Likes 2 Dislikes

 

GerardWaifu19: @EmoTrash189 What the actual fuck. You can’t be for real? HE JUST RUNIED MY HUSBAND’S SONG!!! YOU DONT DESERVE THAT USERNAME. 

3 Likes 15 Dislikes

 

EmoTrash189: @GerardWaifu19: Leave me alone, I can appreciate this and still like @Gaygane and MCR. This guy is really good. 

14 Likes 3 Dislikes

 

MaralaKirstan96: OHMYGOD, THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! I’m sharing this to my Tumblr! I want him to get big! He is so good!

9 Likes 0 Dislikes

 

ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy: Does anyone else feel sexual tension coming off @SharpShooter69. It official, I ship him with @Gaygane.

4 Likes 19 Dislikes

 

MarkTompsom69: @ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy Not everything is gay, you fujoshi. Leave these guys out of your weird fetish…. 

0 Likes 0 Dislikes

 

Tumblr

2:21AM

FluffyPinkFan posted a video: MCR’s Welcome to the Black Parade Pop Edition by SharpShooter69

Reblogged by Gayganefanz

This will never be as good as anything Gaygane posts

 

Reblogged by RebekkaFandomz

This is beautiful, guys look at this

#music #love #pop goes punk #new music #make this go viral

 

Reblogged by Rivalries of the Internet

My newest favorite rivals

#rivals #music #talent #who are they

 

5:43AM

Notes on post:  76982 likes & 69758 Reblogs

 

YouTube

7:45 AM Views: 269201 Comments: 1520

 

LovelySinger87: @SharpShooter69 @Gaygane, do a colab with me? I think the three of us would sound great together!!! 

0 Likes 96 Dislikes

 

MCRTrash: @Gaygane, im #teamgaygane all the way

54 Likes 62 Dislikes

 

QueenBeyzBiggestFanz: @SharpShooter69, I am OBSESSED WITH YOUR VOICE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POST MORE. #teasharpshooter69

67 Likes 59 Dislikes

 

Twitter

10:35AM

Trending Now

  1. #Covfefe
  2. #TheWorldIsYourDiner
  3. WorldOfDance
  4. #SDLive
  5. Kathy Griffin
  6. #PrisonBreak
  7. #TeamGaygane
  8. #TeamSharpshooter69
  9. #HouseOfCards
  10. Darren Criss



 

Youtube

2:24PM Views:456985 Comments:45857

 

SharpShooter69: Thank you all for your support in my war against @Gaygane. Follow my twitter, instagram, and tumblr all SharpShooter69 for updates and sneak peeks of future songs! Every single person's support against the villainous @Gaygane is important and I love you all <3

496 Likes 42 Dislikes

 

LunarLover: @SharpShooter69 and @Gaygane def planed this as some sort of publicity stunt… #overit

8 Likes 35 Dislikes

 

SammieSmiles: @LunarLover quit being such a downr! And even if it is publicity, who tf cares? We’d jsut get more qualtiy content as a result… not 2 bad.

52 Likes 14 Dislikes

 

5:03PM

YouTube . com / SharpShooter69

468521 Subscribers

 

YouTube . com / Gaygabe

2.6M Subscribers

 

Twitter . com / SharpShooter69

458368 Followers

 

Twitter . com / Gaygane

365897 Followers

 

Tumblr . com / SharpShooter69 

125893 Followes

 

Tumblr . com / Gaygane 

158236 Followers

 

YouTube

8:59PM Views: 602896 Comments: 54892

Gaygane: @SharpShooter69 Who do you think you are messing with MCR? You disgust me. Get a life, quit messing with perfection…

654 Likes 214 Dislikes


	4. Keith's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get a look at what Keith is going through! I sorry this took longer than usual, Keith is so much more difficult than Lance for me to write. Probably because Lance and I are literally the same person,,, but I digress. I hope you guys enjoy and if anyone has any suggestions for Keith characterization, please LMK!

And...send.

 

Keith looked up from his phone, thoroughly pissed off. Who was this guy and what was he doing to his perfect music? Did he have no respect for the greats? MCR is what got him through shit growing up, and now this person goes and decides to fuck with that just because he  _ fixed  _ a shitty composition? What was this kid’s deal? Was he really that petty to make a rival account just to get back at him? It was so childish that it made Keith’s blood boil. 

 

He pulls out a clunky android with scratch marks all along the sides of it making it quite obvious why he does not have a sleeker phone. He can’t keep a phone for more than a month. It’s so weird, one minute it’s in his hand and the next it’s on the ground with a shattered screen. Tapping the message icon, he texts his number one confidant, Takashi.

_ ‘Shiro, can I talk to you about something? It’s really bothering me and idk who else to talk to about it.’ _

 

_ ‘Sure thing, kid. Just come on over. I’ll be done with class in 5.’ _

 

Keith didn’t know what he would do without Shiro, the closest to a brother he would ever have. He was a few years older than Keith, a senior with a TA job on campus. From a completely unbiased point of view, he would be seen as attractive: his strong build and rebellious hairstyle giving him a rugged look. But talk with him for more than a minute, and you’ll realize he’s the nicest guy you’d ever have the pleasure of knowing.

Shiro was everything Keith wasn't: popular, tall, muscular, easygoing, and patient. But nobody, in Keith’s opinion, could handle those traits with the same amount of grace as Takashi Shirogane. Above all, Shiro was Keith’s number one confidant. He was there for Keith during the most important parts of his life, and he is forever grateful to have had the guidance of him through his life. 

 

Keith walked up to Shiro’s door and let himself in, formalities and personal space forgotten years ago. He needed something to take his mind off of that  _ fiend.  _ His blood was boiling, the internet was exploding, and Shiro WASN’T HERE. After a few minutes of leafing through a magazine aimlessly, Keith heard the jingle of keys and yelled, “It’s open, just come in Shiro.”

 

“Took you long en-... oh, hi Allura. I didn’t know you’d be here. I can come back later Shiro.” 

 

“Oh, Keith, don’t worry about me. I just left my books here before. I’m on my way out,” Shiro’s lab partner Allura said in her posh accent as she took her leave. 

 

“Bye ‘lura. I’ll see you tomorrow in lab?” Shiro asked, his voice giving away his not so hidden crush on the beautiful dark skinned girl.

 

“Of course. I’ll see you then. And Keith, don’t be a stranger.” And with that, Allura left them. 

 

Silence fell, as it usually does when Keith is present. Shiro, as he always does, decided to break the tension that was building up with each passing second. “So...Keith. What did you need? Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you without you needing something. Your text seemed urgent and the fact that you texted me first at all just showed-”

 

“Shiro, don’t worry. There isn’t anything wrong with me. This is about my YouTube account,” Keith said with a sigh.

 

“Oh no, what happened? Were you hacked? Did you do something not PC and lose a lot of followers? Keith you really need to learn to control that temper of yours, it’s going to get you in big trouble some day,” Shrio fretted while fixing himself something to drink in the kitchenette that he had in his apartment. 

 

Keith let Shiro mother-hen for a few minutes while trying to figure out exactly how to phrase his problem. In past experiences, Keith has figured out that it’s best to just let Shiro worry and then when he has gone through every scenario he can think of he can finally say what the real problem is. In this particular freak out, Shiro has built the problem up to Keith somehow insulting the leader of the country and the CIA is about to snuff him out. Just because of an offhand comment he made in a twitter post stating, ‘I doubt @POTUS would ever be able to riff on a guitar because of his #babyhands.’ Really. Shiro.... Did he really believe what garbage he was spewing?

 

Finally after about 10 minutes of Shiro talking up his problem and fixing the both of them a cuppa, Keith decided to finally butt in on the one sided conversation Shiro was having with him,

 

“Shiro… SHIRO, just listen to me. There is no way, and I mean no way that the CIA is going to kill me for a fucking tweet. Now, instead of freaking out over there, I have a video to show you. I think you’ll understand better after you see this shitty ugh... you'll see.” Keith couldn’t even finish his own sentences, he was just too angry at the injustice done to MCR to properly function. Can’t really blame him.

 

Keith pulled up the video on YouTube, cringing on the obnoxious blue that was the background of SharpShooter69’s video. Of course he would go with the color that clashed with red, like pop clashed with Keith. This guy somehow just knew how to get under Keith’s skin so effortlessly. 

 

Shiro’s face stayed confused for the duration of the song, wondering what exactly this had to do with Keith’s YouTube page. Keith made sure to watch his face throughout, waiting for the moment the atrocity hit him. Except… it never did.

 

“Shiro, how can you not see what’s wrong here?! This is the most disgusting piece of music I have ever listened to. Do you not understand me at all? I thought we grew up together? Did my formative years go right over your head?”

 

“Keith, calm down and  _ explain _ to me why this has you so upset. From what I can tell, this guy has a really good voice… are you intimidated by him or something?”

 

“Intimidated? Me? Intimidated by this idiot? Please, he isn’t even that good… well… he isn’t bad, but that’s not what we are talking about. My problem is that he is literally defiling one of the most revered bands of this century by making a pop cover of them. And apparently he did it in retaliation to  _ my _ video cover of Beyonce. This guy is playing with fire, and I want him to  _ burn. _ ”

 

“So, you’re worked up over a guy who was so inspired by your music that he decided to make a rival account just to get your attention? I don’t see the big deal.”

 

“The big deal is that he is planning on ruining all of my favorite songs just because I improved one of his. And look at this, he is literally baiting me to retaliate. So, obviously I responded and so I have to do another pop goes punk cover asap. Not only that, he made us both go viral. He is an instant success. People are picking sides. Shiro, we  _ trended  _ on  _ twitter _ . That just doesn’t happen to anyone. All eyes are on me, well… not really, I’ve never shown my face but that’s besides the point. He is making me so...so angry and you’re the only person I could think to rant about it to.”

 

“Man, this has you more upset than I thought. What do you think about him as a musician, though? I mean there has to be some things you like about what he presented. When you figure that out, won’t you be able to figure out why the internet is enamoured with him and beat him at his own game?”

 

“I… I don’t dislike his voice or anything,” Keith started, “ it’s actually really nice. I just wish he wasn’t sticking to obnoxious pop music and ruining my favorite songs in the process. If he did… I don’t know... acoustic covers of songs, I think I would have subscribed to him already. But that’s off the table. He want’s a war, a war he will get. He doesn’t know who he’s messing with.”

 

“Keith, calm down for a minute. You’re going to get yourself worked up over this guy. How about we go for a walk, I need an excuse to avoid homework anyway. I kind of want a coffee anyways. Let’s go, my treat.” Shiro grabbed his coat and put their mugs in the sink to be washed later on that night. He grabbed his keys and ushered Kieth out the door with a steady hand behind his back.

 

Small talk fell over the two of the as they walked in the brisk October air. Shiro would bring up things about his job as a TA or how his grad classes were going and Keith would add things every once in awhile. While the conversations seemed very one-sided, it is the dynamic the two had grown accustomed to years ago. 

 

Once Keith realized just what coffee shop they were heading towards, he couldn’t help but crane his neck to see if ‘cute barista’ was working. He was, but it seemed like he was about to clock out, causing Keith to sigh a bit. 

 

Shiro followed Keith’s gaze and when he saw just who he was staring at, he got a shit eating grin. He nudged Keith to talk to him, but Keith just looked down and shuffled into line. To Shiro’s shock, however, when the barista Keith was eyeing up saw Keith his whole expression brightened. Internesting…

 

“Marge, can I take this last order before I go for the night? This cutie is a favorite of mine,” the latino boy said, gesturing to Keith who was blushing to the tips of his ears.

 

“So, Oh Keith, what can I do you for today? Or are you still a coffee novice?” ‘cute barista’ asked Keith, who was over the moon that he even remembered his name.

 

So that’s why it took a nudge from Shiro to get him out of his daze and answer, “Uh… I guess I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

 

“Aw, Marge, isn’t he adorable. He still has no clue what to order. Last time, he didn’t even understand that I had to take his name. I love it,” the barista said which elicited a laugh from both the woman to whom he was talking as well as Shiro, that traitor. Turning back to Keith, he continued, “I think I have just the thing for you. Do you have any allergies I should know about?”

 

“Oh, he has a slight lactose intolerance, nothing too drastic. He can handle a little bit, but not too much,” Shiro interjected before Keith could himself.

 

“Who are you, my mom?”

 

“I’m as good as, if I’m being completely honest.”

 

“Well, I don’t need you to coddle me. You’re supposed to be my brother,” redirecting his attention back to ‘cute barista’, he continued, “I’m fine. Pick whatever. I trust you.” And with that he went and sat down, not waiting for his drink to be made or for Shiro to even order. 

 

He just sat there for a few minutes waiting for his name to be called. When he heard ‘cute barista’ say. “Oh Keith,” he rose from his seat so fast that he nearly knocked over the table he was sitting at. Whispering a quick apology to the table, he went to grab his drink. When he saw the cold, slushy looking drink, he looked up at ‘cute barista’ and asked, “What exactly is this?”

 

With a tinkling laugh, ‘cute barista’ responded, “ a java chip frap. It’s coffee without tasting too strong of coffee. And it’s cold because I thought you might want to mix it up a bit. Oh, and I made it with soy milk so that your stomach wouldn’t get upset. I’d love to talk, but I’m super late. Don’t be a stranger, Oh Keith.” With that, ‘cute barista’ slid over the counter in a totally unprofessional way and ran out of the shop, leaving a blushing Keith in his wake, a faint ‘thank you’ on his lips. It wasn't until the barista was long gone that he realized he once again dotted the 'i' in his name with a little heart.

 

In the time Keith was between staring at where the barista left and the name on his cup with a blush dusting his cheeks, Shiro had already got his drink and sat down. He motioned for Keith to join him, a knowing look on his face.

 

“Am I really that obvious?”

 

“Kid, I can read you like a book.” Shiro ruffled his hair and said softer so that the other workers wouldn’t hear, “I think that barista had a thing for you, why wouldn’t you talk to him?”

 

“I’ll talk to him when you talk to Allura,” Keith quipped back, talking around the straw of that heavenly drink.

 

“Touche.”

 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Shiro thought he might be lucky enough that the barista had occupied Keith’s current thoughts enough so that he would move past this internet thing that was apparently stressing the kid out. But luck and Shiro don’t seem to be compatible, for not 10 minutes after the barista left, Keith groaned into his cup, “What am I going to do with this guy online? Who even is Rihanna?”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but to snort at his brother’s sense of helplessness. After being on the receiving end of his scathing look, he recommended a song that he knew Allura loved by the Bajan pop icon. 

 

After playing the song for Keith, he waited with bated breath for a response from Keith. He insisted on listening to the song another three times. After he was done listening, he grinned up at Shiro and said, “Okay, we have to get back. I have so much to do! You're going down SharpShooter69.”


	5. Internet :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, our musicians talk... kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick for a week and then went on vacation with my friends from college who i havent seen since may !

YouTuibe

 

4:44PM: Gaygane has uploaded to Pop Goes Punk playlist: Rihanna’s Umbrella Punk Edition

 

Video Description: @SharpShooter69 Rihanna wasn’t good until now ;)

 

4:50 Views: 1204 Comments: 49

 

SharpShootThruMyHeart: OMG @SharpShooter69 did you see this? He is trying to dethrone the queen! You warned him, now FIGHT BACK!

21 Likes 15 Dislikes

  
  


ShaylaBayla8: @Gaygane this is everything. I agree, the only thing that could make her music bearable is you <33 ily call me!!!! (xxx)xxx-xxxx

54 Likes 8 Dislikes

 

ShippingLikeFedEx: DID YSLL SEE THT FCK N WINKIE FCAE? Our bby is FLRITING !!! @gaygane I NEED ANSWERS

70 Likes 23 Dislikes

 

MuchoPringles54: @ShippingLikeFedEx PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE stop shipping these REAL people…. Like it’s annoying and they are literally rivals… not in love. 

24 Likes 2 Dislikes

 

MashedPotatoPrincess58: @MuchoPringles54 I don’t see a problem with this shipping. They’re probs getting a good ol’ laugh on the other end of the screen bc of people freaking out about it. Its all publicity, dudeeeee 

64 Likes 18 Dislikes 

 

420dankmemes_blazedemplantz69: @SnoopDogg MAAAAN giv thez dudes a lisen to. They re soooo gud. I listten to then when i get TURNTTTTT #420

125 Likes 4 Dislikes

 

GreenTeaMan: I cannot BELIEVE that @gaygane would RUIN rihanna. This is the most upsetting thing I have seen all day #teamSharpShooter69 #officialteammembernow

41 Likes 65 Dislikes

 

Instagram

7:25PM

*Blue background, white font*

_ ‘Oh, it is so on gaygane. I can’t wait to humiliate you.’ _

SharpShooter69: Watch your back, @Gaygane ;)))

2458 Likes Posted 45 minutes ago

 

...Load 258 Comments...

 

JacobSartorious514: OMG SharpShooter! I love your voice!!!

Shooketh148: i wish you would show your face already !!!

QueenieBeanie4:@Gaygane I CHECKED BOTH YOUR AND SHARPSHOOTER’S FOLLOWERS AND THE ONLY PEOPLE YOU FOLLOW ON ALL SOCIAL MEDIA IS EACH OTHER… please explain

IloveMusic47: OMG i just realized this! They really do only follow each other. Do they know each other????????!

CryptidWhoLived75: This is all publicity, the fact they follow each other proves this…

Fangirl666: OMG i just realized that @gaygane and @Sharpshooter69 use the red and blue troupe! All @Gaygane ’s stuff is done with a red screen and all @SharpShooter69 ‘s is done in blue. Oh my glob, im freakin out! #ishipit

 

FaceBook

 

SharpShooter69 official page

 

BIO:

“My main goal is to prove myself better than @Gaygane through the power of pop! XD”

458K Page Likers

 

Gaygane official page

 

BIO:

“I make music and stuff. Oh & apparently am at war with @SharShooter69 or something.”

689K Page Likers

 

Instagram

 

SharpShooter69 official page

1 Post 521K Followers 1 Following 

 

Gaygane official page

18 Posts 541K Followers 1 Following

 

Twitter 

 

SharpShooter69 official page

12 Tweets 325K Followers 1 Follwing

Pinned tweet

@Gaygane is going down >:(. 

4 days ago

176k Likes 12K Retweets

 

@Gaygane best not think he’s getting away with that cover

12 Minutes ago

2187 Likes 598 Retweets

 

Gaygane official page

21 Tweets 324K Followers 1 Following 

 

Pinned tweet

Apparently I have an internet rival @SharpShooter69 … I made it, mom.

3 days ago

185K Likes 13K Retweets

 

Check out my new cover on YouTube! y.outube.com/Lksi575as54ds 

1 Hour ago

2254 Likes 578 Retweets

 

Tumblr

 

Thefandometrics.tumblr.com

 

Ships for this week

  1. Malec +1  
Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters
  2. Yoonseok -1  
Min Yoongi & Jung Hoseok, Bangtan Boys
  3. Wayhaught  
Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp  
McHanzo +4
  4. Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Overwatch
  5. **Evak**  
Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Skam
  6. Victuuri  
Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Katsuki, Yuri!!! on Ice
  7. Dan and Phil  
Daniel Howell & Phil Lester, YouTubers
  8. Jikook −4  
Park Jimin & Jeon Jungkook, Bangtan Boys
  9. Otayuri +1  
Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri!!! on Ice
  10. Emison −5  
Emily Fields & Alison DiLaurentis,  Pretty Little Liars
  11. Destiel +3  
Dean Winchester & Castiel, Supernatural
  12. Supercorp +3  
Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Supergirl
  13. Camren −1  
Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Fifth Harmony
  14. Paperhat −3  
Black Hat & Dr. Flug, Villainous
  15. Bughead +4  
Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Riverdale  
  

  16. Drarry  
Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, the Harry Potter universe  
  

  17. **Tododeku**  
Todoroki Shouto & Midoriya Izuku, Boku No Hero Academia  
  

  18. **Sheith**  
Keith & Shiro, Voltron: Legendary Defender  
  

  19. **Sprousehart**  
Lili Reinhart & Cole Sprouse, actors  
 ****
  20. **SharpShooter69/Gaygane**



SharpShooter69 & Gaygane, YouTubers

 

* _ The number in italics indicates how many spots a ship moved up or down from the previous week. The ones in bold weren’t on the list last week* _

 

ShippingAllDaShips: OMG GUYS!!!! SharpShooter69 and Gaygane have already made it on @thefandometrics for ships of the week! Im so proud of us :)

#ships #gaygane #sharpshooter69 #ishipit

142 Likes 23 Reblogs

 

YouTube 

 

Rhianna Umbrella Punk Edition by Gaygane

 

SharpShooter69: @Gaygane  Oh, it’s on now. Nobody, and I mean NoBoDy says that about my queen and gets away with it. 

3256 Likes 123 Dislikes

 

Gaygane: @SharpShooter69: What is your problem with me? Just let my superior music tastes go, man.

2136 Likes 21 Dislikes

 

SharpShooter69: @Gaygane You want me to just LET IT GO? I aimt fckn Elsa, bish. I wont let this go. Watch and see

2345 Likes 24 Dislikes

 

Gaygane: @SharpShooter69 IDK who ‘Elsa’ is, but you are going down regardless.

3642 Likes 4 Dislikes

 

SharpShooter69: @gaygane watch out for me, im going to rock your world

3258 Likes 0 Dislikes

 

OMGurl78: @SharpShooter69 idk if you proofread what you just wrote… but it looks like youre hitting on @gaygane

2659 Likes 2 Dislikes

 

SharpShooter69: @OMGurl78 ,,, fuck,,, well, SUBSCRIBE TO MY SUPERIOR MUSIC CHANNEL!

452 Likes 16 Dislikes

 

Gaygane: @SharpShooter69 Heh…

524 Likes 6 Dislikes

 

BeatriceRocksStrippedSox: @Gaygane @SharpShooter69  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-nd34iAK9Y ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-nd34iAK9Y)

3654 Likes 0 Dislikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thefandometrics is a real tumblr and this was their most popular ship list for this week. Klance was number 2 on the list so i switched them and number 20 so it was more realistic! Also, im planning this story as if it was october of last yearish. Dont pay too too close attention to the dates because some things will make you mad lol. Like how there are ships from riverdale on this chapter but the show didnt come out yet in this universe. eh, whatever. Like i said, dont pay too close attention to dates if you dont want to stress. Also, i left sheith in there, i know. I was too lazy to take it out, sue me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Lance has some things he really has to work out. There is no way he had a crush on his rival, right. RIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait. Once i get to chapter 8, i get done with this introductory chapters and onto the actual plot and stuff so yay!

“OMG HUNK, this guy is annoying the living fuck outta me,” Lance whined while sprawled over his friend.

 

“Who? Is it that cat down the street again? Lance I told you, give him tuna once and he will never leave you alone,” Hunk said rather exasperated.

 

“No, Hunk. This Gaygane guy. The disrespect is non-ending. Look at this,” Lance shoved his phone under Hunk’s nose so close that it booped the screen and caused him to like a comment. Pulling back, Hunk took a look at the bright screen and read through the argument thread on Gaygane’s last post. He is laser-focused on the task at hand, ignoring Lance looking over his shoulder. They were so close Lance could hear Hunk muttering the conversation under his breath.

 

“Oh, good one, Lance,” Hunk said more clearly when he got to a particular good burn he gave Gaygane and put up his hand for a high five. 

  
  


Returning to his reading and listening, Lance decided to fiddle with his Martin DJR Guitar. He was mindlessly playing a few chords when Hunk looked up from the phone. “Lance, I don’t understand why you don’t like this guy. He’s really good,” Hunk saw the look Lance gave him and continued, “Not as good as you though! He is something completely different. You might not like the style, but you can’t deny the guys got some serious talent.”

 

“I know Hunk,” Lance started,  “I think that’s part of the problem. Like, I know he has the potential to be good, I really do. He is just ignoring his God-given gift and turning it into something hideous.  _ Dios mio ,  _ he is turning his voice into something demonic. I don’t get why people enjoy it. Also, he is rude. Did you not read what he said about me?”

 

“Lance, buddy. You know I’m always here for you. It really seems you started this whole ‘feud’. Had you just left him alone and done your own thing, I doubt you would be in this position to even make assumptions about his personality. He seems pretty to himself, you are the one who brought him out.”

 

“I… Uh-but..what? You know what, I’m just going to go practice with Blue here for a bit to clear my head,” Lance patted his guitar lovingly and was about to walk off until Hunk interjected.

 

“I have no clue why you call that BROWN guitar Blue, but that’s beside the point. There is an opening at the cafe for entertainment and I know you wanted to bring in some extra cash. I really think you should look into it, it’d be extra hours but just once a week. And it’s not like you would actually be working the counter, you’d be playing music. Isn’t that awesome?”

 

Lance put the guitar down carefully and jumped into Hunk’s awaiting arms. “Hunk, you beautiful Adonis. This is the best news I got all day! Thanks so much! I’m totally going to look into it and get a song ready to audition. I have to go!”

Hours later, after Lance had went to the cafe and auditioned for the Saturday entertainment he decided to look through what people were saying about him and by extension Gaygane on the internet.

 

Lance was boggled when he saw how many fans he accumulated in just a few days. There are so many people defending his one cover. Imagine what would happen if he had produced a whole playlist like Gaygane. He would be able to elevate his career after school. These followers now can be just the tip of the iceberg if he continues to  not fuck this up. 

 

As much as Lance hates Gaygane, he can’t help but be a bit thankful he stumbled upon him. Had it not been for his disgusting music he may have never got this fan base. 

Lance continues looking through his official pages and then gets bored of all the positive comments. If he wants to get better, he has to go to the third party blogs to head about his shortcomings and fix them for next time. Looking for pages that are not explicitly pro him or Gaygane, he typed in both of their usernames and hoped for the best.

 

After a while of scrolling on twitter, he found a tag that looked hopeful. It read as ‘GayShooter69’. The mix of their names must be for blogs that critique and or praise both of their styles, right? 

 

Oh, how wrong Lance was. He clicked on the tag and was taken to a world he was not all that familiar with; the fandom world. Apparently there had been a group of people outside of their youtube comments that were under the impression that him and Gaygane were crushing on each other. People were writing stories and songs and making music video compilations about the two of them and what they should sing. The most common posts, though, were reasons people wanted them to colab in the future and what songs they would sound good singing as a duet. 

 

Lance’s curiosity was piqued, he decided to read a story someone wrote about the two of them. The story was.., amusingly inaccurate, to say the least. At least the parts about him, he couldn’t speak for Gaygane. Lance was laughing so hard at the story he screenshotted a portion of it to send to Hunk later.

 

_ “SharpShooter, I have something to tell you.” _

_ “Only if you call me my real name, Charles.”  _

_ “Charles, I hope you don’t see me different after this. But my real name is ‘Rak-el’.” _

_ “Are you saying you’re a Kryptonian? Like Superman, Kal-El?” _

_ “No, God, I wish it were that simple.” _

_ Gaygane said wistfully while pulling back  what was apparently a mask _

_ Underneath revealed a humanoid lizard face _

_ “You...You’re a cryptid?” Charles said. _

_ “I guess I am… do you hate me?” _

_ “Hate you? I could never hate you. To be honest, I’m relieved.” _

_ Charles took his hand and also pulled off a mask, revealing his true identity: _

_ A wendigo. _

_ Rak-el gasped out, “You too, Charles?” _

_ “Yeah, me too. And by the way it’s actually Charkelez.” _

_ Relieved to have that off their chest, _

_ The two cryptids made cryptid love all night long.  _

 

Between gasps, Lance yelled out, “Hunk, come here and look at this! I’m laughing so hard I can't breathe!”

 

Hunk came in to see what Lance was yelling about this time, to once again have a phone shoved under his nose. After reading this through, Hunk gave Lance a weird look. “Lance, what is this?”

 

“Some fanfiction or whatever someone wrote about me and Gaygane. Isn’t that so funny. Me a cryptid? Gross.”

 

“And how exactly did you get to the story?”

 

“Well, I clicked on this tag “GayShooter69” and came across a whole bunch of stuff about me and him. So many people think we are a thing or are going to be a thing. Can you believe that? Me and my enemy, my rival, being anything more than enemies. Insane, right?”

 

“Oh, Lance. You have a little crush on this guy, don’t you? That’s why you are so obsessed with him.”

 

“I resent that statement. He is my enemy and I take my enemies seriously. Remember Karla in the 3rd grade? I made sure to pull her pigtails everyday. Gotta keep  up on making an enemy’s life miserable.”

 

“Didn’t you take Karla to prom? You two literally made sure your prom pictures included one where you were pulling her hair like when we were kids. Ans didn’t you have a summer fling with her before school?”

 

“I… yeah… but that’s besides the point. Gaygane is my enemy, not my crush. I don’t even know his age or anything, how can I have a crush on a voice?”

 

“I don’t know Lance, stranger things have happened,” Hunk said, knowing all too well that now that the idea of Gaygane as a crush in his head is all Lance needed to fall hard. 

 

“You know what, Hunk. To prove you wrong, I am going to record another video and antagonize Gaygane. I went on his youtube and I realized he has a playlist of AwolNation, so I think you know where this is going.”

 

“Yeah, you’re going to cover Sail and somehow fight Gaygane and flirt with him at the same time. Seriously, you two have some unresolved sexual tension. What if he’s like old.. Like 45.”

 

Lance had the decency to blush at that and all but pushed Hunk out of his room claiming he had some recoding to do.

 

Hunk lingered outside he closed door, looking back to Lance’s and muttering, “You fall hard kid, good luck,” before going back to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is confused, and shiro is the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you figure out how i plan on how im making shiro and keith related. (note, keith is kogane and shiro is shirogane)

“OH MY GOD! I cannot believe the disrespect. I am #offended.”

 

Shiro looked up from his book to see Keith hunched over his phone, hair falling out of a loose bun with a downright murderous look on his face. He sighed out, “Did you just say ‘hashtag’ out loud?”

 

Not even gracing Shiro a look, he responded with edge in his voice, “Yeah, you have a problem with it?” With this, he continued reading a thread about him and sharpshooter. Their fans are creative, he’ll give them that. The internet had exploded again when the azul YouTuber decided to upload a cover of Sail. It wasn’t even that bad, which had Keith even more testy than usual. He is literally ruining one of his favorite songs, he should be more angry and less impressed.

 

Shiro didn’t think much of his anger. The kid grew up around him, his angst was nothing new. Long ago he decided not to worry too much about it. He did worry, however, about his obsessive personality. Once he had a goal in mind, he would put 200% into that and neglect anything else, his slightly greasy hair being a testament to that. That kid seriously needed to learn some hygiene. He was so much like Ryou it was scary sometimes…

 

Enough of that, Ryou is gone. He needs to be there for Keith now. It’s what he would have wanted. He did what most would do in the situation: he got up, lightly thumped Keith on the head and took his phone and slid it into his pocket.

 

“I think you’ve had enough of this for now. Why don’t you go shower an- don’t give me that look, you reek- and get ready to go out. You need to get out of this hovel.” The way Shiro looked at Keith left no room for argument so he stood and headed towards the bathroom to clean up. 

 

While Keith made himself presentable, Shiro put Keith’s phone back on the end table and started reading his book again. Allura had recommended it and he would be damned if he didn't read it. He was so entranced in the book that he didn’t even notice Keith exit his bedroom and make a beeline for his phone. 

 

He cleared his throat to make Shiro aware that he was ready. Slightly startled by Keith’s close proximity, he stood abruptly and grabbed his wallet and keys.

 

Getting in Shiro’s car was a nice surprise. He usually doesn’t drive it unless completely necessary, preferring to get in as many steps in a day as possible. Keith looked over to Shiro in the driver’s seat, a look of discomfort clear on his face. His arm must be bothering him today more than most if he is actually visually pained. He probably wanted to go out as a distraction from the pain as much as wanting Keith to get out.

 

At this sight, Keith got serious with the older man. “Takashi?” he questioned, using his given name.

 

Furrowing his brow, he turned his head briefly to look at the other. “Keith, is something the matter? You haven’t called me Takashi in years.”

 

Sighing, use to Shrio’s weak attempts at deflection, he glared at Shiro and added, “Nothing is the matter with me. You on the other hand…”

 

Shiro, despite himself, laughed out, “Keith, was that a joke?” knowing full Keith never joked about his prosthetic. Hits too close to home for him. 

 

It took Keith a minute to even process that he made a pun. When he finally did, he rolled his eyes a bit and commented, “Shiro, that isn’t something to joke about. Have you taken anything for it today? The forecast did say it would be getting colder, you think that’s what’s going on? Do you need a doctor?” Damn, this kid could go from 0 to 100 quicker than a Ferrari. 

 

Chuckling lightly and pulling into a familiar parking lot, Shiro said, “Yes, I took some pain medicine, just tylenol. And I think it’s the drastic temperature drop. I should be good when I adjust.”Keith seemed satisfied with Shiro’s answers because he didn’t  comment on the limb any further. 

 

It took Keith all of 20 seconds to realize just what parking lot they were in. As soon as he made the connection, he looked to Shiro to see him barring a shit-eating grin. His face flushed and he quickly averted his eyes and locked the car door. 

 

Quizzically, Shiro asked, “What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

 

All he got was the mumbled response, “hm ntgoin isnide.”

 

“What was that, I couldn’t understand you?”

 

“I said,” Keith all but shouted, emphasizing each word, “I am not going inside.”

 

“Come on Keith, this was the only person who I know you have a thing for. And that seems like the only thing that will distract you from your asinine obsession with this internet person long enough to get some sort of food into you. You’re falling apart at the seams kid, and trust me, that isn’t fun.” Shiro poked at the place where the prosthetic attaches to his flesh, the seam. 

 

It was a low blow, Keith hated jokes about his accident, but it got the job done when he needed him to do something he wasn’t to keen on doing.  With one more scathing look, Keith hopped out of the passenger side and strode to the entrance, waiting for Shiro before he entered the establishment. Before Shiro got there, however, he spotted ‘cute barista’. By the time Shiro did get there, Keith’s face was a completely new shade of crimson. 

 

Grabbing the shorter man by the shirt cuff, he dragged Keith inside and straight up to the counter. Keith was a little disappointed when a friendly burly man with an orange headband approached to take their order. Disappointment was a better alternative to being a sputtering mess, he’d take it any day.

 

However, luck was not on Keith’s side today. ‘Cute barista’ all but shoved the employee to the side. He looked like he was going to protest until he saw the intense looks the two were giving each other. He glanced back at Shiro and smirked.

 

Finally coming to, the barista said, “Sorry, Hunk. This is my most favorite incompetent customer. I’d know that mullet anywhere. And I know _ all _ his dietary restrictions,” he added with a wink, which  _ should not have sounded like a pick up line _ . But it somehow made Keith flush.

 

“So, Oh Keith. Know what you want today? Or do you want me to work my magic?”

 

“Just.... give me whatever. I mean, not whatever! But what you like the best, I guess,” Keith stumbled on his words, barely able to make a full sentence. 

 

“Alright sounds good,” Lance set to work on a tiny cup of coffee, Keith assumed. While working on it, he looked over and asked, “So, Keithy-boy. What has you pissy today?” 

 

Keith just gave him a blank stare, but he heard Shiro snort from across the room. Lance also chuckled at his own quip, adding, “Your brother seems to think I’m funny, at least.”

 

“Not my actual brother,” Keith responded almost immediately, “but… I guess he’s as close as I can get.

 

The barista’s smile faltered for a moment, but it was back as soon as it left. “One Espresso Con Panna for McMullet.”

 

“You wound me,”said Keith flatly. 

 

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Lance said mock-seriously, “Here, let me give you the special friends and family discount.” And he winked, again. Seriously, does this infuriating cute guy have a tick. If he did, it’s a cute tick. 

 

Keith looked at the drink and back at Lance, not wanting to remind him of his dairy… problems but also knowing it would be offensive if he didn't drink the proffered drink. Catching what Keith was looking at, Lance smiled and whispered, “Don’t worry about the whipped topping, I made sure to get some non-dairy in stock for your… ya know.”

 

Keith was touched and said a quick ‘thank you’ before walking towards Shiro. As he sat down across from Shiro, the man commented, “Why don’t you just ask him out. You definitely have a thing for him and it’s so obvious I’m surprised he hasn't commented on it yet.”

 

“Ask Allura out.”

 

“Alright, geez. Just a suggestion. You can use a boyfriend. Maybe getting one will get mother off your back.”

 

“Grandmother will never get off my back, you and I both know that. She’s so oblivious. She still thinks I was actually a thing with Kelsi.”

 

“I told her time and time again, Kelsi was your beard, but you know mother. When she sees you with a boy, only then will she back off.”

 

“Whatever, my love life isn’t important right now. This guy SharpShooter is driving me nuts. He is good, just makes sucky genres. But he’s so dedicated to the art, it’s kind of admirable. The only other person I met like that besides me was dad.”

 

“So… you don’t hate this guy? You just enjoy the challenge?”

 

“How could I hate the guy, I never met him. I just hate his genre and how infuriating he is. He’s all I can even think about.”

 

“So, you… have a crush… on a voice.” Shiro looked like this was the point he was planning on making this whole time.

 

Keith’s eyes bugged out of their sockets, rapidly shaking his head no. “Shiro, I can’t love a voice. Like I said, I don’t know him. I just appreciate and despise him at the same time… if that’s even possible.”

 

Now Shiro was smirking like the cheshire cat, about to go in for the kill. “Well, if that’s the case and you are certain you do not like the internet person, then ask out the barista. He’s right here, seemingly interested, and cute from an impartial standpoint.”

  
Keith paused and looked between his phone and the barista before gathering up his cup and abruptly leaving the shop. He couldn’t like the barista  _ and  _ his sworn enemy, could he?  _ Could he? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 HAS ME SHOOKETH UGH I HAVENT SLEPT BC I STAYED UP AT 3AM EST TO WATCH


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter 8 in Lance's POV. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who is still here with me. I jsut wanted to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. School and work really caught up with me. All I do is schoolwork (I'm a pre-law student so that's fun) and I have several jobs. I haven't had a full nights sleep in months. This story took the back burner. However while chapters may take a while for me to upload know I do have the first 25 all have detailed outlines and the rest of the story is skeleton outlined right now. But it is all planned and I do intend to finish it! Worry not. Thank you to those of you who have messaged me and really lit the fire under my ass to continue this. This isn't my best chapter but this is a real turning point in the story. The plot really starts to move soon after this so please enjoy :)

Lance looked at the notification on his phone and groaned into his pillow. Why the fuck is Gaygane uploading at this ungodly hour. Clicking on the link, Lance waits for the awful video to buffer.  He isn’t even surprised at the offensive caption. It reads, ‘Grande isn’t that great; just happy to fix her mistakes :).’ 

 

As the song is buffering, stupid Eduroam wifi, he went and took a quick piss. By the time he got back the the room, the video was loaded enough that he could plug in his headphones and listen. And unsurprisingly it was exactly what he imagined: garbage. Utter nonsense and pointless whininess. If this guy would just stick to their original compositions he would probably already stan him. Nobody with ears could deny his talent. It was just so infuriating to Lance that someone this good would just waste their gift. 

 

The song finished and Lance just laid there. Staring at the ceiling. Fuming about this guy. He picked up his phone and glanced at it. 3:41AM blared back at him. He groaned as he flopped back down on his pillow knowing he was not going to be able to fall asleep until he said something to this guy. It was seriously getting to him that he had so much talent that he could just waste it and still be revered by people. 

 

Squinting slightly, he opened his twitter app and took a deep breath before clicking on @Gaygane ‘s handle. His fingers ghosted over the dm button before he hastily pushed it and rapidly typed a message and sent it.

 

After he sent it, he thought maybe it would have been a good idea to read over what he just said. The message read:   
  


_ “Wtff bro your so goood why do you waest tht tallent on shit musci?” _

 

Groaning, he decided to fix his spelling and grammar mistakes when he sees Gaygane is typing. Lance sits there waiting with bated breath. Damn this guy takes forever to type. Finally, there was a blipp and a new message appeared. 

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ “I could say the same about you. So much talent wasted on pointless drivel like pop music.” _

 

Lance scoffed at the message and responded,

 

_ “My music taste is nt only beautifull but also mainstream. Which means it's popular 4 a reason. Yours is music 13 y/o gorls listen to whn their mom wont but them a sailot moon graphic tee at hot topic.” _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ “….I can’t argue with that. But come on, some of these songs transcend time. Liek come on, I Write Sins not Tragedies still plays on pop radio stations every once in a while.” _

 

_ SharpShooter69: _

_ “Who sings tht again. I think I know tht song. I mean if it coms on pop stations I had to listn to it at one ponit.” _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ Brendon Urie? Of the Panic! at the Disco. You HAVE to know them. He is a pop-punk icon. A god amogst us mear mortlas. He is one of the best tenors the world has ever seen!” _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ OMG yes! I luvv his newer stuff and his sinatra covers! His crooner voice really makes me want to venture into singing jazz.  Not to mention hes hot as fuck.  _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ Yeah… he really is hot.  _

_ And talented!  _

_ Finally something we agree on. _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ Yeah I’m sure thats where the similarities end. And im pretty sure everyowe with eyes wuld say B Urie is hot. So it dosent even really count. _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ Im counting it. Its offically counted.  _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ Tch, whatever. The rest of your taste sucks. Trust me, I know. I’ve looked through your entire youtube account.. It stinks.  _

_ Uh...the tast thate is. Not you! I mean your taste sucks but you arent that bad. _

_ You might even be considered good if you wuld just sing good music. _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ If “good music” is upbeat renditions of Carly Rey Jepson I tink ill pass, thanks. I’d much rather turn her into something angsty. _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ Fine. be that way. I guess ill just have to keep on fixing that emo shit you listen to.  _

_ And watch out because the internet is eatin ,y music up. They love a good pop song.  _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ Yes. Obviously. Thats why i have more follors than you. _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ Yo thats a low blow. Im way newer here than you. And im gaining on you quickly. I bet it took years fot ypu to reach my lebel.  _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ The only reason youre evrn close to m3e is because people were looking for me and found your antagonistic call out video. And then I responded. You aint shit without me.  _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ You arent going to be saying tht when i have a larger fan-base than you. Sometimes others just are late to the game. Doesnt mean they arent beyyer.  _

 

_ Gaygane: _

_ Whatever you say, newbie.  _

 

_ Sharpshooter69: _

_ Game on. See you in hell.  _

 

Lance laughed as he screenshotted from “Fine, be that way,” onward and posted it to his twitter tagging Gaygane saying, “ This guy honestly thinks that he’s better than me. Oh the game is on @Gaygane .”

 

Watching the fans like and retweet the post at lightning speed was thrilling for Lance. He watched the comments and likes flood in. He eventually fell asleep with his phone on his chest. 

 

The next morning Lance woke up with a circk in his neck and a whole lot of messages.  He went to check the screenshot he posted last night to see Gaygane replied, “I thought we had a bonding moment.” fifteen minutes before. And already there were people replying demanding proof. 

 

He smirked at his phone and responded, “Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen,” and then shut his phone off for the day. He had way too much work to catch up on to get distracted by people on the internet. 

 

Lance finished with his work around 2PM and decided he could turn back on his phone. What he didn’t expect to see was a notification that not only did Gaygane upload the photo of their alleged “bonding moment” but it made the internet explode. To the point where they became a twitter moment of the day.

 

The headline read,”Two rival singing sensations steal the hearts of the internet… and each other?”

 

Lance swipes through to see his and Gaygane’s tweets highlighted. He also a few people tweeted videos of them singing featured. And then things got interesting. A few people made memes of the two… and a ship name, whatever that means.

 

https://laithheyman.tumblr.com/post/171921928596/and-this-is-the-other-one-please-go-check-the  
https://laithheyman.tumblr.com/post/171921879271/hi-this-is-for-the-newest-chapter-of-my-story-pop

(These two links are to the memes that people made in this chapter in the twitter moment. I'm actual garbage and do not know how to embed photos on this site lol. while youre there hit up the sideblog with a follow if possible :3 )


End file.
